Please Remember
by pompomsocks
Summary: Happens just after season finale -- Ryan, Seth gone, Everyone sad... blah blah. Don't wanna give away the story! I know you hate it when ppl do that!PLease R&R. SS, RM later - maybe!


Please Remember  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
10 miles from California, Seth started thinking. 'What am I doing? Sailing away from everyone when I need them most. And Summer, what will I do without her. She means everything to me and I can't spend a day without missing her. I don't know what I will do when she won't be here. Urghh!! I love her so much and - Oh my god!!! Did I just say that? I have to tell her!!!' So, Seth abruptly turned the Summer Breeze around and started heading straight for California. 'Yes! I can't believe I'm going to tell her that I love her! Wow!'  
  
'Oh no! I hope she hasn't found my note yet. She won't speak to me for years if she reads that. I wonder if anyone is wondering where I am yet. No, they all have their own problems to deal with. I'm just an extra. Man is life ever gonna stink without Ryan. He was the one that made me known, even if not well. He got me to talk to Summer, the girl of my dreams. People now knew of me as "Summer's boyfriend" or more often than not, "that chick's boyfriend".'  
  
Marissa picked up the phone preparing herself to phone The Cohen's to invite Seth over also. She really didn't mean to get mad at Seth but she was just so angry that Ryan was leaving because of Theresa. Damn, she hated Theresa right now. Why did she have to get knocked up by her boyfriend. She probably forced him into it anyways. Ryan was just to sweet, loving, handsome and perfect to do that. That's why Theresa wants him so much, I mean why wouldn't she? No!! I can't think about Ryan. No, he's not part of my life anymore.  
  
Marissa was thrown out of her thoughts when the phone started buzzing loudly. She looked down at her hand and realized she was still holding the phone.  
  
She quickly dialled the Cohen's number before she could chicken out.  
  
"Hello?" Kirsten replied.  
  
"Hi Kirsten? It's Marissa. I was wondering if Seth wanted to come over. Is he there?"  
  
"No I don't think so sweetie. He went over to Summer's house after the wedding I think. Bye."  
  
"Thanks Kirsten."  
  
'Hmmmm...' Marissa thought. 'I invited Summer over earlier so maybe she just didn't say anything. Oh well.'  
  
Summer was just about to leave her house when she realised that she better go see Seth before she went over to Marissa's. He seemed pretty upset at the wedding. But everyone was. Either they were unhappy that Ryan was leaving or, because of what Sandy and Kirsten called "The Gruesome Twosome".  
  
She reached the door to the Cohen's and rang the doorbell. Sandy came to the door quickly and invited her in.  
  
"I've come to see Seth. He wasn't very happy at the wedding with Ryan leaving and stuff. Is he here?"  
  
"I think so." Sandy replied thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him since yesterday but I'm sure he's in his room."  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Cohen." Summer said walking past him up towards Seth's room.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Seth, I'm coming in. You better be dressed..."  
  
"You okay Ryan?" Theresa asked Ryan at breakfast. They had arrived in Chino late last night and were staying with Theresa's mom.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Newport." Ryan replied dully.  
  
"Well of course but at least you're home now." She said happily.  
  
"No. This is not my home anymore. Newport is my home." He blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me? Preppy, perfect-ville is now your home after some rich-ass family adopts you?" Theresa yelled out.  
  
"You know that I never liked it here. This was the last place I wanted to be. The only thing that kept me here was you, Theresa. But one day, it just wasn't enough for me. So, I left. Then, well, you know what happened. When the Cohen's took me in, I felt like I had some hope. That I could start off new. And you know what? I did. I started up a new life and I didn't regret what happened. I met some great people --- others not so great --- made some really good friends and I got new girlfriends. I was happy. Then you came and it was all messed up again." Ryan said breathing heavily.  
  
"So now it's my fault?! I'm sorry but you're the one that impregnated me! I loved you so much and it broke my heart when I went over to your house and you were gone. No call, no note, nothing Ryan, NOTHING! Do you know how I felt then? I felt as if I'd been abandoned. I had no one left. You were the only thing that kept me alive and when you left it broke my heart. Of course I missed you and I wanted to go find you. But, you were with Marissa and it made me sick at how happy you two were. So much in love... But I knew you wanted me, Ryan. And I wanted you too; so much. I wanted to be with you...So, I took the first chance I got to get together with you right after you and Marissa broke up. It seemed to be perfect. We got together and I got you to truly love me again. Then I pretended that Eddie hit me so I could get near you. And it worked..." Theresa said seductively, moving closer to him.  
  
"Well that's mighty fine of Theresa, but... WHAT??? You lied to me?? How dare you do that Theresa --- I trusted you, I thought you were different! You know what? I'm leaving...You need to know one thing though: I never loved you the way you loved me..." Ryan said as he grabbed his phone, wallet, and the extra stuff he could grab, and walked out the door.  
  
"Ryan! Wait! I didn't mean it that way..." Theresa replied hopefully. "Shit."  
  
This is my first fanfic. And I hope you guys like it. The reason why I did a little bit of everybody is because I wanted to get you guys up to speed as to where I'm at with this story. In case you didn't know it happens right after the season finale. I'll do more on each character next chappie so just hang in there!! PLEASE, PLEASE read and review!!!! It means so much although I wont say that it makes me write faster because that'd be lying sooooo..... sorry to bother you with all this shit!!! See y'all laterrrr!!!  
  
!pOmPoM sOcKs!  
  
P.S. email me if you have any questions!! egoodccg.bc.ca --- for the moment!! 


End file.
